User talk:Ugozima/Archive1
This is an archive. In other words, don't edit it, foo! The Smhkclh'pmjt Order and RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia You might want to reconsider your amount of forces of The Smhkclh'pmjt Order in RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia. Rule 4 (though non-punishable) states "Please do not make any fan fiction too powerful/perfect." to prevent one side from having too much of an advantage (in this case, some 1,700 or more attacking 300 that defend Asgarnia). You don't have to change anything, but it would be nice if you only used part of your clan in BoA, since the defenders are already outnumbered 3:1. 01:14, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Also, post 17 of BoA breaks the second to last rule, which states, "After 19:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC), role-players cannot act out of other role-players' characters or kill off characters of other role-players without the role-player's permission.". Though, I am okay with what McWhite does, but you must either change his location to the Mining Guild (because that is where he is), or take that part out. Sorry if I'm seeming pushy. 01:29, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Having some of the Smkhpjts coming to defend would be quite helpful to the Asgarnians. 20:52, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well actually, I was going to have McWhite and the two mages be POWs for a bit until the king/mayor of Varrock is told the situation in Falador. I'm very fine with what McWhite does in your post, but I have a couple things to say: #Is the screaming marine supposed to be the one still in the cell, or the one being interrogated? #Please ask beforehand when going to act out of another player's character so someone else doesn't post something that would have to have what you posted, because if they did, they may have to completely re-do their post because the owner of the character might not've liked the things their character did (I mean "you" as someone in this situation.). 00:28, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::That's what I'm planning on doing, actually. :) 00:46, 28 October 2007 (UTC) New idea for BoA Read my latest chapter. When you come to write yours, do not kill like half of the Judoon or any larger. I do not know the statistics of your "things" armours, but Judoon have very good armour. The Judoon attack with laser guns, maybe you should as well. As the Judoon fight your aliens (i cant get the name right), they forget about taking over RuneScape and have their own little war, with the Runescapians caught in the middle. Hmm, what do ya think? Arnie 17:51, 27 October 2007 (UTC) RuneScape Fan Fiction:Requests for adminship/Emosworld Would you mind voting on RuneScape Fan Fiction:Requests for adminship/Emosworld? 01:15, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for supporting me. Emos Talk to me 02:53, 28 October 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Peacekeepers Dear , You are invited to this wiki's second role-play story! And no, I'm not copying Chia with a battle. Instead, this one is about a peacekeeping group from Yanille that travels the world and keeps peace in places of war. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either help keep the peace, or shatter it. 2) The peacekeepers try to make peace. 3) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, 16:01, 28 October 2007 (UTC) (Note: This message needs no reply; it is sent to everyone on the wiki.) Thank You Please do, I know my grammar is horrible, but I can't stay looking in a dictionary every time I'm going to write, you will help me so much if you correct it, my articles are also misspelled, I think, I only write in medium English (it's not really basic, nor advanced) and as mentioned in my User in the RSW, I'm from Colombia, in Latin America, I admit I have lots of fails, and need much more improvement, hope you understand me,Bye! -- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 17:10, 28 October 2007 (UTC) RE: RuneScape - Peacekeepers and RE: Help! I might join RS - PK (peacekeepers, not playerkillers). As for resizing an external image, I believe it is not possible. You would have to upload it to the RSFFW, which is okay, because there is not a rule forbidding images that won't be used in mainspace. 00:09, 29 October 2007 (UTC) RE: t3h 1090n3$$ Oh. 02:29, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Chapter 38 I have a problem with your latest post. Can you please edit out the bit where it says the Slitheen went to Burthorpe. The Sliteen stays at Falador, working behind the scenes. If you do not do it by tomorrow, i will. Arnie 17:58, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Could you please remember that one of BoA's rules is, "After 19:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC), role-players cannot act out of other role-players' characters or kill off characters of other role-players without the role-player's permission.", and it is definitely after October 18th. I request that you take out McWhite not accepting Siltheen's offer, his screaming and his sobbing (and everything else that contradicts the rule). 18:24, 31 October 2007 (UTC) The End Battle of Asgarnia has officially ended. Don't write out another chapter, or add to my epilogue. BTW all dead characters have gone to the Eternal Void (read the article). Just thought you like to know. Arnie 17:10, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Forum:New Policies Can you please vote here? Thanks, Emos Talk to me 06:41, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Longest words What about antidisestablishmentarianism- 30 characters --25px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 16:56, 21 November 2007 (UTC) An apology I would like to apologize for "plagiarizing" your message. I would like to change all of the messages I sent, but I can't, as I don't remember who I sent them too. That's a lot of Is. The stupid noob, It's okay. I seem to be doing a lot of stupid things today. I demolished a world record attempt of domino's yesterday. Stupid geeks. Peace keepers is good. Write another chapter! The cookie monster and I have something to settle. Confused by quantum physics, Erm... Can I ask you something? I'm thinking about the final of Sop already, and I was wondering if I could have your permission beforehand to use the peace keepers. I won't tell you what they do, but they are only in the final part, which I see to be a long way off. Leaders of the Sea Hi Darthtyler, I would like to invite you to this wiki's first competition: Leaders of the Sea! All you need to do is enter an article about a navy that complies by the rules (they are on the main page), then create a link to it from the main page. You have until February 1st to enter a article. If you win, the page will be exhibited on the front page and the heading bar for a month! Hope you join! --Fegaxeyl 07:54, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Leaders of the Sea Hi Ugozima, I would like to invite you to this wiki's first competition: Leaders of the Sea! All you need to do is enter an article about a navy that complies by the rules (they are on the main page), then create a link to it from the main page. You have until February 1st to enter a article. If you win, the page will be exhibited on the front page and the heading bar for a month! Hope you join! --Fegaxeyl 07:54, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Were you on a wiki break? Or do you have a life? ( Most Probable ). :Decent image. Yes, you can put it on the page. Btw, welcome back. Arnie 14:07, 21 April 2008 (UTC) RE: UKT Sure. That'd be cool. :). I'd like joint ownership of it, by using that new template, though. 22:20, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :"Fortunately, the UKT wins"? But the UKT is the bad guys! About battles, you could merge them by either year, or offensive (e.g.: All the battles that occurred in the Musa Offensive (Assuming there is one. I just named that such out of the top of my head.) could be put into an article on the Musa Offensive with subsections on the battles.). 22:35, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::If the UKT and KRotUC joined forces, it wouldn't be that much of a civil war. TzHaar is its own nation, beneath Karamja, and Asgarnia is, well, not Karamja either. 22:46, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Pente Ugozima, Pente, eh? Seems like a fairly original idea... sounding mysteriously like "Powers of Five". Yeah, it's going to be really good... sounding like "Antony Horowitz". --Fegaxeyl 17:02, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for nominating me, but I had to decline because Fegaxeyl's right. That's why I haven't tried to nominate myself already, there's plenty of admins already and barely any active users. Besides I've already got my work cut out with other wikis, and I like to be just a regular user who doesn't have to deal with vandalism problems - I have enough of all that on South Park Wiki! But still, I'm very grateful you nominated me, ad you're right: the Gielinor finale is in sight now, and it's gonna be epic! Mr. Garrison 15:19, 1 June 2008 (UTC) WOD Reward Here's your reward: http://i248.photobucket.com/albums/gg189/Fenrir_Master/Dragon_dagger.gif Hope you like it! Stevenyean 19:33, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Gielinor I know that you said contact the sub page, and I did, but to no reply. Would it be possible to have Sir Amik's odd behaviour linked to some kind of brainwashing as it would help to tie in with the main story arc. Plus, what is Vyvin's fate? Can he be revived by the end of the series? Mr. Garrison 14:00, 1 August 2008 (UTC) RE: My New Competition Added. 18:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) May I participate in the competition? Mr. Garrison 19:07, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I would like to participate too, but it wouldn't be surprising I drop out in the middle of it. I'll try,though. 19:31, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I meant the title to refer to White Knights, not White people, thanks for pointing that out, and thanks for the nomination, too 21:48, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Ugo. I'd like to participate if I may, but I'm not quite sure exactly what topic the quests have to be on (if any). Oh, and I'm getting a little annoyed with each competition copying my format almost precisely. Could you change yours so it's not almost a carbon-copy? Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 16:13, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, could i participate in this competition? Although its the very first competition I ever participated in but I'll try my best. Mopar Madness I'll start writing soon. I've got a couple of ideas for quests but they are all quite long. Hopefully I'll have settled on one soon so I can start writing. --Fegaxeyl 11:45, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, okay! We'll need some prior planning. Also, Hecate was a Reformist Zamorakian prior to Arrival, which is why she said in Hecate's Kingdom that she believed Zamorakism must change it's ways and that Lathas was a fool, but before her assignment she could have been an Orthodox Zamorakian. One of the problems is, by having the Master as one of Hecate's prior masters would mean revealing his name. All can be used except Xiqin (pronounced "Zishin") who is the Head Monk. --Fegaxeyl 13:52, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Right then, let's get started. Tomorrow I'll reread the latest stories to make sure I've got my continuity correct, then we can begin. Will you be taking part in Gielinor Uncut? I also think it's very early to archive just like ToaBioncle too. --Fegaxeyl 18:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC) BLOOD LUST You might know that before my holiday, I re-wrote all of my chapters in R-PK. This was because back then I was in my "noob" stage. Another thing I wrote in my Noob stage was Blood Lust, the Dracomancer's quest. If I could re-write Blood Lust, would it be allowed in your competition? Andrew 09:54, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Never mind, I think I'll delete it..... Andrew 10:10, 16 August 2008 (UTC)